15JUN19
15JUN19 * Despite the expulsion being lifted, T’sen decided to be home schooled after relentless bullying * Lance, Vari, K4H-L33, Filch and Jud all receive their first badge (Thinker and Helper) * PE is in session. ** The lashunta caught bullying Escodai is at it again as him and his buddies hurl dodgeball at Lance, Vari, K4H-L33, Filch and Jud. ''' ** '''He accused them of setting T’Sen up with the explosion. And after “solving” the case, earned themselves their first badge ** Vari gave an onslaught of insults toward the Lashunta, egging him on despite almost walking away several times to avoid a fist fight. In addition, Jud send his drone to trip him, and Filch uses his magic to send a rubber ball flying straight for the back of his head. To top it off, Lance calls him a NoBa. ''' ** '''In the end, K4H-L33 is able to diplomacise for the Lashunta to leave with his friends and that their true strength will be met on the field of MIssion 2 * They arrive in the locker right before the Mission Room and is told by instructor Amethyst they have up to 5 days to rescue the princess from the castle. They are to be thrown in a difficult Jungle terrain averaging 350 Kelvin. The tower stands in the center of a 3 mile radius. A ship has crashed landed about 2 miles West of the tower. ''' ** '''They were allowed to upgrade their gear for the challenge that is to come * They enter the Jungle in a line formation with Vari leading. Jud on the other hand, scouted ahead. ''' ** '''A glint catches Jud and Vari attention, East of where they were. Jud races to it in haste, only to be met by a multi eyes egg nestled in twigs on the ground. Immediately realizing what this creature is, he begins to retreat, instructing the rest of the group to do the same. It is not long after he runs, that the mother of the egg arrives, wings spread, but it does not pursue ** ' An explosion is heard in the west. ' * The team split into two teams: Lance and Jud and K4H-L33, Filch and Vari. ' ** '''Lance and Jud are headed toward the crash site only to be met with a turret. They destroyed it with ease however they soon encounter an energy field powered by to sphere floating about 6 Shaqs high. As Lance scale the neared tree, Jud’s helper bot hitches a ride and with a leap of faith, ultimately destroy this power source, however not unscathe. ' *** 'Trekking onwards, they find the lashunta tossing up something shiny before pocketing it. ' *** 'As Jud’s bot failed to sneak up closer to examine the scene, it is hurt severely and now the two opposing teams are locked in combat. ' ** '''K4H-L33, Vari and Filch move toward the tower *** Distracted by their destination, they soon find themselves in deep mud and sinking deeper with every movement. With a wire rope and assistance, Filch pulls himself out first. Unable to aid the others, he runs the opposite direction to find a 4 Shaqs long stick. However, a large robotic insect appears before him. After Filch takes a few hits, K4H-L33, and Vari are finally able to emerge from the mud and destroy this insect. ''' * '''Both group hears “Can you hear me?” through their intercom * 'K4H-L33, Vari and Filch sprint the rest of the way to the tower and find themselves facing 5 android patrolling. ' * 'As Lance, Jud and the Lashunta are caught in close range combat, a human girl appears walking down the ramp. ' * 'Both group hears “Don’t lose hope.” through their intercom. '